


This is NOT Cuddling

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia





	This is NOT Cuddling

Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

“I’m not doing it.” The tone was final, and probably would’ve provoked a more impressed reaction, had Tony not been sitting, practically shivering in front of the modest fire Steve managed to get going a while ago. The storm was still roaring outside, and both men knew trying to get back to New York with Tony’s armor in its current state - in pieces at the far end of the cave - would be akin to suicide. Well, at least for Tony.

“If you’re so appalled by it, you shouldn’t have jumped head first into that icy-lake on the way here.” Steve responded coolly, ignoring the hiss of protest from Tony. His uniform was laid out next to the fire to dry, leaving him in his undershirt and boxer briefs. “Take off that under-suit, Tony, it’s drenched through. You’ll go into hypothermia and I don’t have the means and qualifications to save you if that happens.” he sounded on edge despite his best attempts to keep the cold tone.

“I did not jump into that lake, I slipped. Learn the difference.” Tony responded icily and reached for the zipper with a displeased expression on his face. “Try anything funny and I swear I’ll find a way to kill you when we’re out of here.” he added as he dragged the grossly wet material off his limbs. The suit was spread out next to Steve’s uniform before long, leaving Tony in his briefs.

“I’m not even going to grace that with an answer.” Steve’s response was crisp as he dragged the undershirt off himself - it was wet too - and pointed at the wall of the cave, the one closer to the fire. The next moment he sat down with his back leaning against the rock. It wasn’t as cold as he expected it to be, and he figured the fire must’ve done something in terms of heating, at least. Maybe it was his fast metabolism, he mused momentarily, but soon turned to look at Tony again. The man had his back turned to Steve, his arms crossed. Steve could picture the scowl on his face and made an annoyed growl. “Stark, get your ass down here.” he said, using his commanding-tone.

It worked, and Tony huffed something syllable-less as he sat down and tentatively edged backwards. He didn’t check to see what Steve was doing, so it surprised him when strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him back between Steve’s legs. He kept his own arms crossed and his eyes closed as he felt Steve’s body heat envelope him. The super-soldier probably didn’t need this whole ‘sharing-body-heat’ business with his metabolism and the small fire - it was Tony who was ultimately in danger here.

The discreet way in which key body parts were kept from touching made Tony lean back a bit more easily, until he was resting comfortably against Steve’s firm chest.  
“This is not cuddling, Rogers.”   
“Of course not.”  
“It’s sharing body heat.”  
“Tony-”  
“I know, I know just…” Tony hung his head forward momentarily, then reached a hand to cover his eyes. “Thanks.”

There was no answer, but Tony could swear he heard Steve smiling behind him.


End file.
